


Четыре пинты

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Четыре пинты

Девушка стояла на краю причала, рассматривая что-то вдали, и ветер трепал ее легкое платье, обнажая изящные ноги. Ленни смотрел на нее не отрываясь и перебирал в голове все известные ему фразы для знакомства. Ни одна не казалась подходящей.

— Хочешь пива?

— Что? — Ленни оторвался от созерцания девушки и обернулся.

Когда подошел Эндрю, он не заметил, что не удивительно, ведь все его мысли занимала прекрасная незнакомка. 

— Пива,— повторил Эндрю. — Тут за углом есть отличное местечко, можно пить холодное пиво и любоваться океаном. 

— Сейчас десять утра, — заметил Ленни.

— А я — взрослый и независимый человек. Хочу пива с утра — буду пить пиво с утра, и никто не сможет мне запретить. К тому же мы так и не отметили выпуск из приюта.

— Это потому, что ты пропал посреди вечера.

— Вот! Значит, я должен загладить вину. Пивом. 

— Прости, но теперь занят я.

— И чем же? Размышлениями о вечном?

— Нет, я собираюсь знакомиться с девушкой. 

Ленни обернулся, но обнаружил лишь пустой причал. Он вскочил с места, заозирался по сторонам, но не смог ее найти. Должно быть, она ушла, пока он болтал с Эндрю, а может, уехала с тем, кого ждала. Стоит ли бросаться вслед? 

— Я так понимаю, что ситуация разрешилась сама собой? — подал голос Эндрю. — Теперь нам ничего не мешает выпить пива?

— Это ты виноват, — сердито бросил Ленни.

Эндрю лишь закатил глаза и потянул его в противоположную от пирса сторону. Ленни не стал сопротивляться. Даже если девушка была все еще поблизости, момент был безвозвратно упущен. Ощущение чего-то важного, наполнявшее Ленни совсем недавно, медленно, но верно отступало.

— А если это была любовь всей моей жизни и мать моих будущих детей? — проворчал он.

— Скорее девушка на одну ночь, имя которой ты забудешь, едва поднявшись с кровати, — сказал Эндрю. — К тому же ты разве не собирался стать священником и отказаться от мирских удовольствий?

— А ты разве не говорил, что мы свободные и независимые, и можем делать все, что пожелаем? — передразнил его Ленни.

Эндрю не стал отвечать на последнее замечание, но поспешил ободрить Ленни. Кажется, он чувствовал себя виноватым.

— У вас все равно ничего бы не получилось. Ты не умеешь общаться с людьми. Вот о чем бы вы говорили?

— Зачем обязательно разговаривать? Я бы показал ей, как умею жонглировать.

— Ну, покажешь мне.

— Ты и так это много раз видел.

— Да, но не когда ты пьян, — усмехнулся Эндрю.

Они задержались у рядов с фруктами, и Эндрю купил большой пакет апельсинов. Местечко действительно оказалось приятным: столики на свежем воздухе, вид на океан и на удивление вкусное пиво, хоть Ленни никогда не являлся фанатом этого напитка. Эндрю жевал апельсин, а Ленни жонглировал. Это стало своего рода игрой: после какой кружки он не сможет удержать апельсины в руках. Поначалу Ленни лишь смеялся. Все-таки пиво это не виски или водка, им нельзя напиться до бессознательного состояния. Однако уже после второй пинты концентрироваться стало значительно труднее и приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы не рассыпать апельсины по мостовой. Иногда ему аплодировали прохожие и немногочисленные посетители кафе. Эндрю же смотрел на него с нескрываемым обожанием. 

Ленни и раньше замечал на себе его взгляды. Он даже осознавал, что любовь в них не только братская. Возможно, ему давно следовало поговорить с Эндрю и выяснить все раз и навсегда. Вот только Ленни нравилось, как он на него смотрит. Это не вызывало смущения, отвращения, страха, злости, нет, ему нравилось.

Апельсин выпал из рук Ленни после третьей кружки, хотя он совершенно не чувствовал себя пьяным. После четвертой он не смог сделать даже один круг, и Эндрю сказал «достаточно». Ленни не шатало, у него не заплетался язык, и ему не хотелось смеяться, но Эндрю все же придерживал его за локоть, пока вел домой. На лето они сняли маленькую квартирку, вмещавшую только пару кроватей и кухню. Тем не менее у Ленни никогда не возникало ощущения тесноты. Наверное, потому, что окно было всегда распахнуто, и в единственной комнате стоял свежий запах океана. 

Эндрю захлопнул дверь, но закрывать на цепочку не спешил, ведь для этого следовало отпустить Ленни. Тот же с удивлением обнаружил, что замер вплотную к Эндрю, положив руки ему на плечи. Их лица почти соприкасались. Ленни внимательно рассматривал друга, словно видел его в первый раз. Эндрю же стоял как вкопанный, опустив руки по швам. Он не шевелился и, кажется, боялся даже дышать. Ленни прикрыл глаза, чуть наклонился вперед и поцеловал Эндрю. Ему хотелось поцеловать ту девушку с пристани, но она растаяла, словно утренний туман, а вместо нее у Ленни остался Эндрю. Тот не ответил на поцелуй, но и не оттолкнул Ленни, так и застыл с каменной физиономией. Интересно, что он чувствует? Ему хорошо от того, что мечта наконец сбылась? Или же плохо, потому что сбылась лишь маленькая толика мечты? Ленни никогда не задумывался о чувствах других людей. Правда, до сегодняшнего дня он не жаждал поцеловать незнакомую девушку, да и четыре кружки пива подряд не выпивал.

— Почему ты медлишь? — сказал он, чувствую, что молчание затянулось.

— Я... — Эндрю тяжело вздохнул, явно не зная, что ответить.

— Не медли…

Ленни не успел договорить, Эндрю рванул его к себе и впился губами в его губы, словно это было последнее, что он делает в своей жизни. Его язык властно проник в рот Ленни, но не успел тот предпринять ответные действия, как все прекратилось. Эндрю отстранился, но только для того, чтобы толкнуть Ленни к кровати. В мгновение ока тот растянулся на постели, а Эндрю оказался на нем. Ленни приоткрыл рот, ожидая поцелуя, но вместо этого Эндрю сполз вниз и быстро стянул с него штаны. 

Ленни хотелось видеть все, что делает Эндрю, но тогда пришлось бы неудобно наклоняться вперед или искать подушку под спину. Ни малейшего желания делать это у Ленни не было, равно, как и таращиться в потолок. Поэтому он просто закрыл глаза и попытался представить все то, что чувствовал. Эндрю скользил губами по его члену, и получалось у него слишком хорошо. Даже не имея опыта, Ленни понимал, что с первого раза так бы не вышло. Впрочем, ревности он не испытывал, ведь никто не смог бы затмить его в глазах Эндрю.

Эндрю сделал движение головой, вобрав его член почти до основания, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Осталась только жесткая кровать, деревянная спинка, за которую Ленни цеплялся руками, и потрясающие, ни с чем не сравнимые губы Эндрю. Все длилось несколько минут. Ленни разочарованно застонал, когда его накрыло блаженство. Какое-то время он обессиленно лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Как и все мужчины, порой он трогал себя и получал от этого удовольствие. Сейчас было похоже, но в то же время немного иначе. 

Ленни открыл глаза, лишь когда рядом с ним повалился Эндрю. Тот дышал так тяжело, словно пробежал марафон. Уткнувшись в плечо Ленни, он что-то бормотал, но тому не хотелось вслушиваться в слова. Одно дело знать, что ты кому-то дорог, другое — услышать признание. 

— Тебе помочь? — наконец спросил Ленни.

— Я уже сам.

Они лежали, приводя в порядок дыхание и мысли. Эндрю так и не разделся. Да что там — он даже руку из штанов еще не вытащил. 

— А я ведь мог сейчас кувыркаться с матерью моих будущих детей, — внезапно сказал Ленни.

Эндрю замер, потом приподнялся на локте.

— Ты что, думал о той девице? — в его словах прозвучала искренняя обида. — Так почему бы тебе не пойти ее искать?

— Может, и пойду, — ответил Ленни и, перевернувшись на бок, обнял Эндрю. — Только не сейчас. И наверняка ты тоже думал не только обо мне.

Эндрю уткнулся лицом Ленни в грудь и прижался так крепко, словно они виделись в последний раз. Он что-то пробормотал, и на этот раз Ленни понял: «Я всегда думаю о тебе».


End file.
